Legacy of the Kyuubi Chronicles
by Drifter of Time and Space
Summary: The untold tales of the daughter of the Kyuubi. All the Shinobi nations will watch as Willow Kitsune Kyuubi grows up to become a legend, and a wielder of the legendary Keyblade.Kingdom HeartsXNaruto crossover.GaaraXOC An AU fic.
1. Episode 1: Return to the Land of Wind

**Hello! This is my second fan fiction that I decided to make alongside my first. I made this one because 1) I love Naruto and 2) this was at a request of several friends and finally 3) to give background to my first fanfic! This one is actually sort of a joint project between me and two of my friends, willow-kitsune and dragondancer123 (They're very troublesome, by the way.) **

**Special thanks to my Beta, dragondancer123, for helping me out with my grammar and spelling. This couldn't be possible without her!**

**The format of this fic will probably be in the same way as my other fic, with a certain theme song to go in the beginning and end, as if it were an anime. Why? Because it looks cool to me and nobody (that I know of) has done it in this format.**

**Anyway, this is my first Naruto fic, and a fair warning to all; it will contain a lot of OC's, but you will be able meet your favorite Naruto characters and maybe a couple of other non-Naruto characters. After all, this takes place in the Kingdom Hearts universe, where you'll never know who you'll run into next…**

**Here is my first Naruto fic, Legacy of the Kyuubi Chronicles! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its trademarks. The only thing I do own is the plot for this story. And the OC's belong to my friend's willow-kitsune and dragondancer123, since their letting me use their characters with their permission.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_ (also can be used on emphasizing certain words or for singing)

"**Demon talk"**

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

**Episode 1**

_**Return to the land of Wind**_

Rain. An unusual sight in the land of Wind. The land of Wind was nothing more than desert that stretched for miles on end, and at best it got rain once every year or two. However, it never rained as hard as it was right now. The torrent of rain seemed to be endless, and if one were to step outside and feel the rain, they would feel a sense of sadness, almost hopelessness within their being. That's what type of rain it was, full of sadness and sorrow.

In the land of Wind was located the hidden village Sunakagure, the Village Hidden in the Sand. Within its protected natural rock barrier it was safe from all manner of threats from the ground.-but it couldn't protect the village from the rain that fell continually that day.

Several guards were placed at the entrance of Suna to make sure that it was protected from invasion. The guards at the front were rather uneasy, as a few days ago it was reported that Konoha, the Hidden Leaf village, had been nearly destroyed by one of the fiercest of the tailed demon lords to ever live, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Nine tailed fox. Now they were afraid that some sort of demon might attack them as well. Not that they didn't have their share of demons to deal with, what with the Kazekage's newborn son and all…

"I don't like this weather. It's way to cold for me." complained one of the guards, as he sniffled before letting out a huge sneeze.

"I don't like it either. What could have caused the weather to become something like this? Especially here." replied his fr0iend.

"Hey, Baki, when do we get to go in? I'm damn tired of waiting for my shift to end!" cried out one of the Chunnin guards to his comrade. 17 year old Baki, wearing a khaki colored Jounin vest and his turban, only shook his head, indicating he didn't know when they were supposed to go in. Apparently, from the look on Baki's face, he wasn't used to this type of weather at all, and he seemed rather uncomfortable in the rain.

"Sorry, I don't know when we go in. But I can tell you this, if something doesn't happen in the next five minutes, I swear I'm going to go crazy." Baki replied to his fellow guards.

However, he wouldn't have to wait close to five minutes for something to happen.

Suddenly, a sound broke the constant downpour of the rain. The sound instantly put the guards on alert as they tried to find the source of the noise. The noise that the guards heard was the sound of a baby's cry, echoing from far off in the distance, coming steadily closer to Suna.

The guards squinted their eyes, looking into the distance, looking for the source of the noise, until its source finally came into view.

Off in the distance, still coming closer to Suna, was a figure wrapped up in a ragged old brown cloak, with a hood on. As the figure came closer, Baki realized that it was a woman, and she was holding a wailing baby in her arms.

As soon as the woman came to the front entrance of Suna, Baki was the one who went to her. He was about to ask who she was, when all of a sudden, he recognized the face of the woman.

"Yoshiro, it's you! What happened to you? What are you doing out here in the rain?" Baki asked his former teammate. Yoshiro only looked up at him with her deep green eyes, her wet blond hair covering a part of her face. Her eyes looked tired and the expression on her face showed her full exhaustion, probably from walking all the way to Suna.

Another wail came from the baby in Yoshiro's arms, and Baki looked down at the child, curios to see what it looked like-and gasped at what he saw.

In Yoshiro's arms was a baby girl, probably barely a day or so old, with deep green eyes like her mother, and blond hair with orange-red streaks in it. However, that's not what caught Baki's attention. Rather, it was the fact that she had a pair of _fox_ ears protruding out of the top of head, and she also had thick stripes going down her cheeks, resembling the whiskers of a fox.

"Yoshiro, what is that thing?" Baki asked in fearful awe. Yoshiro only glared at her former teammate. "First of all, 'that thing' is my daughter. And second of all, she needs medical help; she's dying out here in this rain. And finally, I need to see the Kazekage right away. Got that, _Baki_?" replied Yoshiro, emphasizing on Baki's name, and saying every single word in a demanding tone. She also gave off a substantial amount of killer intent with it, so Baki knew she wasn't kidding about what she said. Not wanting to risk her wrath, Baki nodded in response and signaled for one of the Chunnin to come near him.

"Send a message to the Kazekage." Baki said, as he began to explain the contents of the message.

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

Yoshiro was led immediately to the Kazekage's office- under Jounin guard- despite her protest about giving her child medical care. So, as soon as she was inside the Kazekage's office, she wasn't all too happy to see him, due to the harsh treatment that both she and her baby were given. She had been forced to run the whole way and was literally pushed on her way to the Kazekage's office.

The Kazekage was obviously expecting her, since he was the one who issued the order for her to be brought immediately to his office.

In front of him stood the young seventeen year old, already a mother. She had long, blond hair that went down to about her waist, and deep green eyes. She was wearing a tattered light brown cloak that covered her shivering body, and underneath, she was wearing her light brown Jounin outfit that she wore during her days as an elite Jounin of Sunagakure. And cradled in her arms was her daughter, partially hidden from the Kazekage's view, although he saw what it was before she had the chance to cover her baby.

As she stood in the middle of the Kazekage's office, watching him behind a transparent veil that showed the Kazekage on the other side, she could only glare at him and hug her baby closer, trying to give it more warmth from her body and protect her from harm.

"Yoshiro Kazama. Former head of the Suna ANBU covert ops and the best assassin Suna has ever had. Has completed a total of 105 D-ranked missions, 97 C-ranked missions, 50 B-ranked, 36 A-ranked missions and about 15 S-ranked missions, by the time you were only sixteen! An impressive record, for someone so young." The Kazekage scoffed at this point in, what Yoshiro could see, disgust.

The Kazekage continued reading her file. "However, it says here that you left the Hidden Sand village for unknown reasons, so says the report." The Kazekage finished. Yoshiro kept on staring at him, not indicating any acknowledgement to what he said.

"So you come back here, after defecting from the Sand, to be married to _him_, and then you just waltz back here as if nothing happened? Just who do you think you are?" the Kazekage demanded to Yoshiro from behind his veiled office.

"I didn't defect from the village. Remember, you're the one who said it was alright to leave the village. You're the one who gave me leave of my ninja duties. In fact, you supported my marriage to my husband! I didn't do anything wrong." said a still soaking wet Yoshiro to the Kazekage himself, all while glaring at him.

Her baby still hadn't received the medical attention she needed. Yoshiro was still in her damp cloak, with her Jounin outfit from Suna under it, and her baby was freezing cold in her arms. Because of that, she was feeling pretty pissed at the Kazekage right now.

"Yes, but considering the circumstances, especially regarding what happened to the Hidden Leaf yesterday, I cannot help but feel suspicious of your motives for returning here, and what's more, bringing that monster with you as well." The Kazekage replied, directing his attention to Yoshiro's baby.

Yoshiro only glared at the Kazekage, who smiled when he noticed her glare. "I have already told you, this is not a monster, she is my child, and she is no more of a monster than you are. How can you simply sit there and not give my child the medical attention she needs? Are you some kind of heartless demon?" demanded Yoshiro to the Kazekage.

The Kazekage's smile only widened, for he was a ruthless man, but most of all, he was a man who loved being cruel to others, especially those he disliked for whatever reason. In this case, the reason he hated Yoshiro so much was the fact that she had much more skill than he did, and could easily beat him for the title of Kazekage, and therefore, was a threat to him-a threat that had to be stamped out. But the other reason he hated Yoshiro so much was the fact that she had, on numerous occasions, rejected his offer of going out with him, which pissed off the Kazekage to no end, and he had never quite recovered from her rejection of him.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid we simply can't have your _daughter_ in this village." The Kazekage emphasized the word daughter with hatred and disgust, which angered Yoshiro even further.

"We already have too many demons in this village; and we don't need a fourth one." said the Kazekage, which surprised Yoshiro. _"A fourth one? What's he talking about?"_

The Kazekage noticed the confused look on Yoshiro's face. "Yes, that's right, you heard me. We don't need a fourth demon living in this village. So, unfortunately, that leaves us with but one solution; you'll have to get rid of that thing one way or another. And if you do not comply with that order, then I will have no choice but to kill it, for the greater good of this village." said the Kazekage, here his smile turned truly evil.

Yoshiro's reaction was immediate. "I will NEVER abandon my child for anything in the world! I especially won't let filth like you ever touch my daughter! You god damn son of a bitch, you heartless demon, you're the one being a monster here! How dare you tell me to throw away my child as if she was trash, when the only trash that I see here is YOU! I don't know how an idiot like you became Kazekage in the first place; I find it amazing that the village hasn't already fallen because of your poor leadership!" Yoshiro screamed to the Kazekage. Her screams woke up her child, who immediately began to cry her heart out, her heartbreaking sobs echoing across the whole Kazekage tower.

"And here is what I think of you, oh great _Kazekage-sama!_" with that, she spat hard in the face of the Kazekage, and the spit hit its target-the Kazekage's face.

Instantly, several elite Jounin who had either been on the other side of the door or who had hidden themselves with genjutsu, including Baki, surrounded Yoshiro and her baby, kunai's pointing at both Yoshiro and at her baby, and they managed to restrain Yoshiro as well. "You bastards, let me through! I'll kill him! I'll kill him for threatening my daughter! Baki, Yashamaru, let me through! Ahhh!" Yoshiro cried out in rage as she tried to break free of their grip to get to the Kazekage.

The Kazekage had a face that, if looks could kill, would have certainly killed Yoshiro a thousand times over. He was very pissed at the moment. However, despite this, he calmly got up from his desk, wiped the spit off his face, and walked slowly towards Yoshiro and stood right in front of her.

"Threatening that Kazekage, eh? Oh, now that is a crime that's certainly punishable by death. Yoshiro, Yoshiro." The Kazekage shook his head slowly, using a low voice and a tone that was not unlike a teacher quietly chastising his student.

"Since when has denouncing demons like yourself been a crime? You certainly don't have a hard time doing that!" Yoshiro quietly whispered in the Kazekage's face. She then spat in his face again, to add insult to injury.

"Ahhh! Why, you little bitch! You damn demon whore! I'll kill you!" The Kazekage raged as he drew a kunai from within his sleeve and prepared to kill Yoshiro. His kunai stopped inches from her neck, Yoshiro's eyes shut tight, holding on to her baby in fear. However, when he stopped, Yoshiro opened her eyes to see that the Kazekage had another cruel smile on his face, his eyes glistening with anticipation and a slight bit of madness-a look that meant nothing good for Yoshiro.

Suddenly, without warning, the Kazekage took Yoshiro's baby and Yoshiro saw, to her horror, that he was holding her baby in front of her, his kunai only a couple of inches away from its crying form. As soon as the baby was taken from its mother, she began to cry her heart out in despair, as if she knew what was going to happen to her.

"NOOOOO! Please, for the love of Kami, don't kill her! Please, I'm begging to you! Baki! Yashamaru! Please let me go! Please!" Yoshiro screamed to her teammates, but their faces were not looking at her directly, and her words only fell upon deaf ears.

"I'll give you a chance, Yoshiro." The Kazekage said, causing Yoshiro to look back at him. She glared with the face of an angry mother trying to protect her child, but she didn't dare move at all, since one small step could cause the life of her baby to end tragically short.

"I will drop all the charges of your assault on me and I will let both your baby and you live. If you…" The Kazekage said.

"If I what?" Yoshiro asked.

"If you marry me." The Kazekage said.

The silence within the room was long after the Kazekage said that. Yoshiro was left speechless at what he had said, and it was more than a few minutes before she found her voice again.

"Wh-what did you say?" Yoshiro asked in a shaky voice, her eyes wide.

The Kazekage smiled a cruel smile before he continued. "That's right. You heard me. If you chose to marry me, not only will I spare you, but I will also spare your precious child. If you refuse, I will kill the child right in front of your eyes and exile you from Suna. It's your choice, Yoshiro."

Now Yoshiro saw the terrible decision that was laid before her. She thought about both the outcomes of what she had to choose. But in her mind, both choices were bad. Either way, her daughter would suffer.

She smiled, but her face darkened, her head facing the ground, as she said that one word that would forever alter the course of her daughter's life, and would send many events to come to be.

"No."

The Kazekage blinked and then glared at Yoshiro, scarcely daring to believe his ears.

"What did you say?" he said in a low, venomous voice.

Yoshiro looked up at the Kazekage, her face full of defiant determination. "I said no. I would rather die than become your wife. I don't care, even if you offer me a better life, because either way, my daughter will suffer! Therefore, I will do everything in my power to make sure that she doesn't suffer in the hands of people like you!"

The Kazekage's face boiled with anger before it turned into a cruel smile. "Then you have sealed your child's fate!" he cried out as- to Yoshiro's horror- he lifted his kunai high above the crying baby's body and prepared to plunge it straight into her frail little body. Yoshiro screamed out in horror and all the Jounin looked in horror as their own Kazekage was about to kill an innocent child before their eyes.

However, fate has a funny way of playing its cards,

Just before the kunai was an inch away from stabbing the poor baby right through its body, a louder sound that even beat Yoshiro's own screams of terror made itself known. A loud wailing, another baby's, came from another room somewhere in the Kazekage's tower. Its cry echoed throughout the entire tower, and Yoshiro noticed that the Jounin guards seemed as apprehensive about it as much as she was.

Even the Kazekage looked a little scared at the wailing that was echoing throughout his tower. "Damn, not now!" he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, the Kazekage's door burst open, and a bewildered looking Chunnin came in. He was covered in sand and there were little droplets of blood on his face. As he came in, what looked like a small sandstorm seemed to fill the hallway. He looked like he had run the whole way here, because he was panting as if he had run a marathon.

"K-k-ka-kaze-Kazekage-sama! Your son, he's out of control again!" cried out the unfortunate ninja before he took a final breath and fell on the floor, revealing what looked like many small bloody holes on his back. He was bleeding hard and there was sand mixed in with the blood on his back.

As soon as he delivered his message, the Kazekage once again whispered "Damn." Before quickly putting his kunai away and handing the baby back to her relieved mother. "You got lucky this time, but once I'm finished dealing with this, I will come back to finish what I started." He whispered in Yoshiro's ear. Yoshiro was too afraid for her baby and what could have happened to it, so she was unable to look him straight in the eye.

"Baki, Yashamaru, guard her and the child. The rest of you, follow me!" the Kazekage ordered, and he along with the Jounin left the room to deal with the Kazekage's son.

The door closed behind them (the Kazekage tried to slam it, but since the miniature sandstorm was so great, he could barely get out, much less slam the door) leaving Yashamaru and Baki with Yoshiro and her baby. As soon as it returned to its mother, Yoshiro's baby stopped crying and managed to settle down for a short nap.

There was silence in the room, pierced only by the, now muffled, wails of the other baby. As the silence grew in the room, both Baki and Yashamaru felt rather uneasy, holding their former teammate as a prisoner, and with her child, no less. Even if it was half-demon, a hanyou, but she was still her baby.

"Baki, Yashamaru." Yoshiro broke the silence, and both of her former teammates looked at her. "I need you to watch over my child for me."

Both men looked at her in confusion. "Yoshiro?" Yashamaru asked. "Please! I need both of your help. I know what the Kazekage wants, and I know what he is capable of. I have a feeling I may not be alive for much longer, and I don't want my baby to suffer. So I'm begging you, please, watch over her when I'm gone." Yoshiro pleaded with both men, her face still looking down, her features dark. As she was looking down, a single teardrop fell on the ground.

"Gone? What are you talking about? What's going to happen to you? Yoshiro?" Baki asked in confusion. However, he didn't get the chance to ask any more questions, for the Kazekage burst right in through the door. It looked like the other child had stopped crying, and the miniature sandstorm outside was gone, its only trace being the large amount of sand left in the Kazekage's hallway.

He looked a bit tired, but otherwise, the Kazekage looked fine. He quickly dusted the remaining sand off of himself and then sat down in his chair, facing Yoshiro and her guards. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, regarding your child…" he began, beginning to pull out another kunai he had in his sleeve.

"Wait, Kazekage-sama!" Yoshiro said, and he stopped what he was doing. "Well, what is it? Have you reconsidered your decision?" asked the Kazekage.

"That child that was crying before...that was your son, wasn't it? He's one of the demons of the village you were talking about?" Yoshiro carefully asked.

A frown appeared on the Kazekage's face. "Yes, it's true. He is one of the demons of the village."

"I see. So that's the child that has Shukaku, the one tailed demon, sealed within him. I have heard that the One-tail was captured and was sealed within a jinchuriki. But I couldn't even imagine that it was your own son. How did Kurura let you do this to her son?" Yoshiro asked the Kazekage.

"She's dead. She was used as the sacrifice for sealing Shukaku within Gaara, my son." The Kazekage said without even blinking, his face devoid of any regretful emotion.

Yoshiro was surprised at what he said, but was more surprised at the Kazekage's attitude towards what happened. She realized now, that the Kazekage _was_ truly a ruthless man, willing to do anything to gain power.

"So that's why you asked for me to be your wife. Just because you've been deprived of your wife when you murdered her?" Yoshiro asked, testing the Kazekage's temper. It worked; The Kazekage now had a true look of anger, wanting to kill her for her smart mouth.

Hastily changing the subject, Yoshiro continued with what she had originally been trying to say to him. "I still refuse your offer of having a better life by being your wife. I find the thought disgusting. However, if it pleases you, you may take my life in exchange for my daughter's."

To say that Baki and Yashamaru were shocked was an understatement. They looked at her in complete shock. "No, Yoshiro! What are you saying! Don't do this!" Yashamaru pleaded with his teammate.

"If you spare my daughter's life, then you can take mine." Yoshiro looked at the Kazekage in desperation, but, to her dismay, he was _laughing._

"Ha, Yoshiro! How pathetic! I thought you were stronger than that! I thought you were above pleading for anything from any one! But it seems I was wrong. No, just for that, I will kill you _and_ your child as well." He said.

Yoshiro began to get desperate, and decided to play her final card to save her child. "That would be a mistake, Kazekage-sama. Think about it. If you keep her alive, and train her, then you could use her demonic power as a weapon for Suna. That, along with your son and the other two demons, could prove to be a very powerful weapon for Suna. Think about it!" Yoshiro pleaded.

It seemed to have worked, for the Kazekage was doing some serious thinking about the matter. _"Yes, I see your point. If we can harness the power of the demons here, then Suna would be the most powerful village in all the Shinobi nations. We would be unstoppable, and even the daimyo will have to acknowledge our great military might. Yes, they may just be the weapons that can save Suna."_ The Kazekage thought in his mind.

"Very well Yoshiro, I approve of your plan. Because of this, I suppose it's necessary to keep you alive. Therefore, I drop all charges given to you." The Kazekage finally said.

Yoshiro stood there dumbfounded, wondering what the hell just happened. She didn't expect him to agree with her so quickly, and on top of that, he wasn't going to kill them either. _"Thank Kami he's an idiot,"_ thought Yoshiro.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." Yoshiro said and bowed respectfully (much to her disgust) to the Kazekage, despite still being restrained.

"Baki, Yashamaru, release her. She is no longer a threat, and neither is her child." The Kazekage ordered.

Baki and Yashamaru obeyed and released Yoshiro, who looked relieved that her and her baby were free from danger.

"I will reinstate you as a ninja of Sunakagure so you may support both you and the child. In return, I shall also let you both live under the protection of Suna, but you must train the child to become a ninja, like yourself. We will give your daughter special training along with my son and the other demon children once we find them. They are expected to become weapons for Suna to use to strengthen our military power. Remember, that is the only reason why I am sparing both your life and your daughter's." the Kazekage said.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Yoshiro said, agreeing to the Kazekage's terms.

"Very well. Baki, Yashamaru, I will be giving Yoshiro her new apartment, and I need you both to escort her there. Don't worry, I'm not worried you'll try to pull something, I am simply looking out for your well being." The Kazekage said. Although Yoshiro knew, in the back of her mind, that he didn't care much for her child's safety and even less for her own. She knew that if she failed to wield any results for the Kazekage regarding her child's training, she might as well commit suicide.

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

A few hours after her conversation with the Kazekage, Yoshiro finally found herself in her new apartment, near the Kazekage's tower. Baki and Yashamaru, under the Kazekage's orders, escorted her to her new apartment. It was a pretty decent apartment, with one bedroom, a kitchen with a refrigerator and stove, a living room, and a bathroom as well, but other than that, there was nothing really special about it.

"All right, we're here." Baki announced as he opened the door to the apartment. "Home, sweet home." whispered Yoshiro to herself.

"The Kazekage will send more stuff, such as furniture, for you later. I hope you'll be okay, Yoshiro-san." Yashamaru told his teammate.

"Don't worry about me, Yashamaru. I'll be alright on my own. I have a feeling that me and my child will be on our own for quite a while. I'm not sure if the Kazekage is as good as his word." Yoshiro replied.

"You don't trust him, do you?" Baki asked his teammate.

"What trust a man who tried to kill me and then threatened my baby?" Yoshiro said, looking at Baki as if he had offended her.

Baki flinched at her look, but apologized for what he said. As he and Yashamaru were leaving, Yashamaru suddenly stopped and turned to Yoshiro. "By the way, Yoshiro-san, what is the name of your baby?"

Yoshiro looked at both of the men who stood in her doorway, and waited a while before she answered his question. "Her name is Willow Kitsune."

Both men nodded at this and finally left both Yoshiro and Willow in peace.

Later on, as Yoshiro was trying to make a bed for both Willow and her, Willow suddenly started crying again. Yoshiro saw that Willow wasn't crying from hunger or from anything physical, but she wouldn't stop no matter what Yoshiro did.

"Oh Willow, how much you have suffered. If I could, I would have chosen to go to Konohagakure, but ever since the death of both your father and uncle… and this village is so cruel, they'll only make you suffer more, not like Konoha. But, I suppose it would be worse if I had gone to Konoha. If they knew who you were really are, then their council or Hokage, or even the village itself wouldn't hesitate to kill you. How much you have suffered…"

Willow kept on crying her heart out, and Yoshiro began to cry as well, for the pain she felt from knowing that Willow would suffer for the rest of her life was unbearable. As she sobbed alongside her crying baby, she suddenly remembered a song that she had heard once before. She wasn't quite sure where it was from, or even when she had heard it, but she remembered the lyrics well, as if they were embedded permanently in her heart.

As she stopped crying, she began to let the lyrics flow out of her mouth, as if her heart was in control of her.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cuz you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different, but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them,_

_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other, to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together 'cuz_

_You'll be in my heart_

_I believe, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there _

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart _

_Always_

_Always…_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_I'll be there _

_Always"_

The lyrics finally stopped coming, and Yoshiro was surprised at herself for singing such a beautiful song. It was as if someone else had taken over her, and made her sing it. Maybe, deep within her heart, some sort of memory that had long ago gone to sleep, had awoken and made her remember it? In any case, the song worked in letting her baby drift off in a peaceful sleep.

"I will always be there for you, Willow Kitsune Kyuubi. I promise, I will always be there for you, and you'll always remain in my heart." With those final words, Yoshiro tuned off the lights and went into a dreamless sleep along with her baby, the true legacy of the Kyuubi.

**To be continued**

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

**Song: Wind**

**First ending of Naruto**

**Band: **_Akeboshi_

**1) As the music begins, a brightly colored butterfly makes its way across a blue sky, the camera pointing towards a bright sun. The music changes and so does the image, changing from various scenes to the next. It shows a dune of sand before going to an image of a tree with the Kazekage's tower in the background, and then rapidly changes to an image of a soccer ball. The image changes to an image of an empty swing moving by itself in playground. Then it changes to an image of a door that is opened before finally changing to an image of a shadow of a girl with fox ears and tail against a wall. It makes a final change before the lyrics come of the same brightly colored butterfly inside a cage, trapped, against a sandy ground. **

**As the singing begins, the camera slowly comes down until it shows a girl with blond hair and red streaks going down her hair as well. It also shows she has a fox tail and fox ears and fox like whiskers on her cheeks. She is wearing a brown shirt and brown pants with a hole in them for her fox tail to be let out, and she is also wearing some sort of small tattered brown poncho.(Think of what Gaara wore when he was little, that little brown poncho thing he used to wear.) She also wears brown boots and blue pants as well. The girl is Willow Kitsune.**

**She is facing the camera, but her head is down and she has her back looking towards a row of children behind her, who also have their backs facing her as well. **

_1).Cultivate your hungers before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down?_

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

**2) As the lyrics end, it shows a pair of hands (Willow's) trying to catch the brightly colored butterfly. As the singing begins again, the camera shows Willow running through sand dunes, from the left side of her, her face not visible, bits of teardrops visible, falling from her face because she is crying. She continues running until she trips and falls face first onto the sand.**

_2).My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed out me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

**3) It shows Willow on the ground, in something that looks that looks like the fetal position, and the teardrops are still visible, even though the camera is facing her from the air.**

_3).Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

**4) The same butterfly is shown flying away towards the sky, towards the sun, seemingly free. The image changes to show Willow still crying, the camera is facing her from the ground with her face visible and there is much sadness in her eyes. As the camera begins to back away from her, it shows three pairs of feet near her face. Willows face changes from one of sadness to happiness.**

**It shows an image of Willow sitting up straight, smiling happily at three boys looking down on her. Two are standing and one is on his knees, next to Willow. **

**The one on his knees is a boy about the same age as Willow, with wolf ears and a tail, wearing the same brown poncho as Willow and also wearing a light brown shirt with the Suna symbol on it and brown pants. He is wearing blue sandals. He has a hole in his pants to let his wolf tail out. **

**The second is a boy with snow white hair, wearing a white shit and brown pants, and also the same age as Willow. He too wears blue ninja sandals.**

**The final boy is a boy with red hair and a wearing a brown poncho similar to Willows, with blue pants, and blue ninja sandals. This is a younger Gaara.**

_4).Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

**Author: All right, that episode is over! No, on to making the next one! Please review, I would really appreciate that. Yes, I suppose flames are accepted, but please don't be so harsh on me. I know its OC filled, but as the story progresses, it will make more sense after a while, so hang in there! So, I guess all that's left is the disclaimer and the preview! I hope there's enough time. So, all the content-**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Gets tackled and glomped by three crazy girls with animal features.)**

**Willow: Hi, nii-san!**

**Author: Ahhh! Get off of me, you're choking me! I can't breathe!**

**Katani (Girl with Cat ears and tail): Hey, is that any way to say hi to your sisters?**

**Author: Oh, I'll give you a hi. Hi, do you mind GETTING THE HELL OFF OF ME!**

**Hato (Girl with squirrel tail and pigeon wings): Ne, Onii-chan, do you have to be so mean?**

**Author: Fine, will you please get off of me?**

**(They get off of the author)**

**Author: What are you doing here? You're not even supposed to be in this part yet. The audience doesn't know who you are yet, and your part isn't even close yet.**

**Willow: But we're so bored of waiting. Couldn't we stick around here?**

**Author: (Sighs) All right, but I'm about to say the disclaimer and the preview as well. So please don't interrupt.**

**Katani: Hey, I want to do the disclaimer!**

**Willow: I want to do the preview too!**

**Hato: And I want cookies! **

**Everyone except Hato: (Confused expressions on their face, looking at her with a face that says WTH?)**

**Author: No, I'm doing it! First episode, I get to do it! All right then, the-(Gets hit in the head by Katani's shoe, much to everyone's surprise)**

**Willow: Onee-chan, what did you do to Shika?**

**Katani: (Puts shoe back on) He was being a jerk. Besides, he's a perv too.**

**Hato: (Pokes the author's head with a stick.) **

**Katani: Well, since he's out, I guess I'll say the disclaimer. Shika-kun 49 doesn't own any of the Naruto characters. He doesn't own any of the songs by Phil Collins or by Akeboshi. He doesn't even own us. **

**(Silence for a few moments.)**

**Katani: Okay, that sounded wrong. He is using us and the rest of the OC's by our permission. **

**Willow: Yea, I get to do the preview! Okay, (announcer voice) next time on Legacy of the Kyuubi chronicles: Willow's living alone on the streets and she barely lives day by day. But her luck's about to change when she meets two unique people like herself.**

**Hato: (Eating cookies) Ohhh, look, who are they?**

**Willow: Yea, Takura and Subaku! This is when I first meet them! Next time on Legacy of the Kyuubi chronicles: New friends found: The Wolf and the Ice demon!**

**Katani: Why are you talking like that?**

**Willow: Because it's fun! (smiles)**

**Katani: Well, I guess I better wake him up. (Notices he isn't there anymore) Hey, where did he go?**

**(The sound of a rifle being loaded is heard in the Background. The author is holding a shotgun-and is pointing it at Willow, Hato, and Katani.)**

**Author: Five seconds to get the hell out. I'm going to start counting. One, two, skip a few, FIVE!**

**The trio: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN! **


	2. Episode 2: The wolf and ice demon

Author: (huff) (huff) Okay, I think they're gone

**Author: (huff) (huff) Okay, I think they're gone. Phew. Anyway, sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away. But I hope, to all my faithful readers, that you liked the first chapter. As I was saying, this indeed is a Kingdom Hearts crossover, and is related to my first fic, Kingdom Hearts 3: Guardian of the Key Chronicles (unfortunately, I'm taking down the original version because now it doesn't fit the storyline I've planned for it.) So, any-who, I guess I'd better get this story started-**

**Troublesome trio: HIIII, Onii-chan!**

**Author: Oh, damn it, not again! I thought I got rid of you before!**

**Troublesome trio: You can never get rid of us!**

**Author: (sweat drop) (shudders) Oh, well that's great news. Creepy…**

**Katani: Hey, why did you call us the troublesome trio? And why don't you use your name instead of "Author"?**

**Shika (Author): Fine, I'll use my PENAME but not my real name from now on. And as for calling you the troublesome trio… well, that's just it. You guys are troublesome. So what's a better name than that?**

**Willow: I don't know…**

**Hato: The Three mouseketeers!**

**(Silence for a few seconds.)**

**Shika: What the hell are you on…?**

**Willow: Hey, no swearing!**

**Hato: Oxygen and sugar…**

**Shika: Oh that explains it. No wonder you're always like that.**

**Katani: Hey, we're wasting time! Let's start with the story, chapter, episode or whatever you like to call it! By the way, did you find an opening theme for this fic?**

**Shika: Yes I did. And as for disclaimers, please look at the end of the episode for the disclaimers. Although most of you should guess I own none of this stuff, just the story. On with the episode!**

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

**Song: Season's call**

**Second opening of Blood+**

**Band: **_Hyde_

**1) As the music begins, several indistinguishable images pass in the background, most of which are images of Suna, including the Kazekage's tower, a playground, a vast sky that is filled with clouds, a crowded bazaar in Suna, a room that is full of junk and other loose items with a window facing the Kazekage's tower, and finally a starlit sky. The logo for Legacy of the Kyuubi chronicles slowly starts to form. The logo has the title name, with the image of the Kyuubi circling around it, his nine tails going all the way around. **

**As the lyrics begin, it shows what looks like small clouds flowing in a gentle wind. The scenery with those clouds is that of desert dunes. As the camera pans to the left, it shows 5 year old Willow facing to the left. The wind is blowing against her, her hair flows in the wind, trailing behind her and she has her eyes closed. The camera gets a close up and Willow lifts her head up to the sky, her eyes slowly opening.**

_1).Karami kotukus kaze ni sakarae_

_(Rebel against the tangling wind)_

**2)It shows a snow globe with a small Santa Clause and other Christmas items inside. Next to the globe is the face of a teddy bear facing the camera. As the lyrics continue, a young Gaara's face appears, his solemn face slowly looking up at the camera with sad eyes.**

_2).Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(I am looking for the lost season)_

**3) As the music continues, it changes to show what look like nine fox tails coming from the left, but the owner of the tails is not seen. An image of a huge sword being unsheathed appears briefly. It quickly changes to Willow, her hair still flowing in the wind, flowing wildly all around her. She has her eyes half opened, and she looks like she is starting to awaken from something. Then it changes to the image of the nine tails again, though this time the camera pans to the left and shows a girl holding her knees, and the nine tails are transparent when shown against her. **

**Next, it briefly shows Willow standing in the ruins of an apartment room which has been burned out and totally destroyed. It quickly changes to an image of Willows hands closing over a rather large necklace. The necklace has the image of five foxes, each made out of some sort of precious metal and each having a different color, surrounding what looks like a silver crown. Then the image changes to Willow standing in the middle of a large crowd. The crowd is passing by her, ignoring her, and her face is lowered in sadness.**

**Then the next images pass by quickly. First, it briefly shows Yashamaru from the side, and he is looking to the left. Then it changes to show Gaara, Takura, and Subaku facing to the right. Then, the image changes to show a girl with five fox tails and she has fox ears as well, but she is facing away from the camera, so her face is not seen. The girl is standing in a pitch black area, and suddenly the camera goes forward very rapidly, and it looks like it is going up a tube before a light appears at the end. When it reaches the light, it reveals a large sky and below it is what looks like an island of some sort surrounded by a large blue ocean.**

_3).How many cuts should I repent?_

_How many fates should I accept?_

_Don't you have a name?_

**4) The image is now of Willow once again, but this time it is an older Willow. She now looks like a girl of about 13 years. She is wearing what looks like a pure white gown of some sort, nothing fancy. However, within the gown, are the projected images of people moving about in the busy streets of Sunagakure. This image lasts for a while, with Willow not moving at all, her eyes closed as if she is dreaming, while the images in her gown are still moving.**

**Then, it rapidly changes to scenes from Willow's life in Suna.**

**The first scene shows Subaku, Takura, and Willow running away with various stolen items in their arms from a man. They each have smiles on their faces. **

**Then it shows Takura and Subaku sparring with each other while Willow and Gaara look intently at them in the background. **

**It next shows them in their hideout, which is an old abandoned room somewhere in Suna with a view of the Kazekage's tower. It's sunset, and the sun's setting behind the Kazekage's tower. It looks like Subaku is telling them a story of some sort. Each of them is holding a piece of candy, which turns out to be strawberry pocky. Gaara is already eating his, Willow's and Takura's are still in their hand, and Subaku is still talking with a half eaten pocky stick still in his hand. They all burst out laughing from something he said, even Gaara.**

**Then, it changes to the image of Willow underwater, with her eyes closed, and she is slowly falling into the depths.**

_4).Itsumo karadajuu wo kimi ga kakemeguru afuresou_

_(You are always coursing through my body… about to overflow)_

**5) The next scene shows the feet of someone walking somewhere on a sand dune, and he has left footprints behind. **

**Then it shows Gaara on a swing in the playground, alone, with a sad expression on his face. He is holding his teddy bear, the only companion he has.**

**Then the scene changes to show Takura and Subaku walking among the crowds in Suna's bazaar area, ignored by the people around them.**

**Next, it shows the image of what looks like the ruins of some sort of Japanese style castle, which has apparently been completely destroyed as if it has been in a fire or some other cataclysmic event. The ruins of a once prosperous city lay around it, also seemingly burned. **

**It then shows a man, but not his face, walking somewhere in Suna. He is wearing a dark cloak and some of his long blond hair can be seen.**

**The scene switches over to one where it shows about 9 people dressed in black cloaks, with their faces all hidden from view due to the fact they have hoods on, obscuring their faces. In front of each person is what looks like the image of a weapon of some sort, each different from the others. The camera moves quickly past all of them, so it is hard to tell what kind of weapon each has. Behind all of these people is the image of a strange sort of symbol, with three arrows pointing to the north, the east and west, and at the bottom where they connect, it looks like the top of a heart.**

**Then final images show a tree with pink cherry blossoms on it, all in bloom, somewhere in Konoha with the Hokages monument in the background. **

**It then changes once more to the image of Willow in the white gown, but the images reflected on her gown are no longer there and she has a look of peace on her face, even though her eyes are still closed. But she is smiling this time.**

**As the song ends, it shows Willow standing in front of what looks like a small gravestone, and she's holding in Suna headband one hand, and she is looking down on the gravestone. She is somewhere in Suna, but it is hard to tell where. The music ends, and the image fades away.**

_5) Dakara kowakunai yo_

_(So I'm not afraid)_

_Asu mo my beloved season calls me_

_(Even tomorrow my beloved season calls me)_

_Because I always feel you in me_

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

**Episode 2:**

**New Friends found! The Wolf and the Ice demon!**

The hidden village of sand, Sunagakure, lies within the land of Wind. Within its protective rock barrier, Suna was safe from all manner of attack. Inside the village, people went about their daily business, knowing that they were safe from the dangerous world of the shinobi's outside, because they were protected by both their ninja force and their leader, the Kazekage.

Sure, the weather here was very hot, and the conditions were harsh, but life went on, and the people here were perfectly content with the way their home was, it _was_ home, after all. And here, in this village hidden in the sand, a little girl was sleeping outside in the streets, in the harsh cold that attacked Suna every night when the blazing sun sets at dusk.

The little girl's name was Willow Kitsune, and she was considered to be one of the village's demons. At the moment, she was sleeping out in the streets, in an alleyway away from the bustling crowds that would eventually come out in the morning. She was sleeping on the cold, dirty ground with only a single blanket to protect her from the fierce elements. She was sleeping with her teddy bear, the only other comfort she knew in this world.

In appearance, Willow Kitsune looked like a five year old girl with blond hair that had red streaks going down it, so it was almost strawberry blond in a way, and deep green eyes. She also had features that made her labeled as either a "demon" or "half-breed". For one thing, she had very thick whisker marks on her cheeks, and two fox ears poking out of the top of her head. She also had a long, thick fox tail.

At the moment, Willow was tossing and turning in her blanket, because of what she was dreaming. Willow found, that when she got the chance to sleep, she could escape from the abuse of the villagers and the extreme hunger she felt in her stomach. In her sleep, there was a peace she could find no where else, not since the death of her entire universe, her mother. In her dreams, she was safe in the dark spaces of her mind…

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

Darkness surrounded her. She could feel nothing, but the empty space that was darkness. It was, however, not frightening, but comforting. In the darkness, she was free from the pain she felt in the physical realm. Here, in her mind, with the darkness, sleep was eternal. Sleep was peace. Only the thorny light of consciousness could possibly disturb the serenity she felt here.

5 year old Willow Kitsune felt herself floating, as if in water, while the dark swirled around her. When she opened her eyes, saw faint streams of light coming from the top of wherever she was. She was _floating, _facing upright, towards where the faint streams of light were. She couldn't recognize the type of environment she was in, until she realized that she was actually underwater-yet for strange some reason, she didn't feel wet and she was breathing.

Willow found that she seemed to be sinking, moving away from the light. As soon as she noticed this, she felt that she was sinking faster and faster, then her whole world swirled until the light completely disappeared.

She felt herself being lifted by some unknown force and she was now standing alone in the dark. There seemed to be a barely visible fog swirling around her, and she couldn't tell where she was. Yet, like before, the dark offered no possibility of fear. It seemed almost peaceful.

Willow took a step forward, and to her great surprise, the floor came _alive._ She couldn't tell how many, but Willow thought that the floor erupted into a flock of at least, in her mind, a thousand doves. She had to cover her face to make sure that they didn't hit her, but they all avoided her with ease. She watched in awe as they all flew away into the dark recesses of wherever she was, as the darkness seemed to gobble them up.

When Willow stopped staring at where the doves had disappeared to, she realized now that the floor beneath her had changed.

She saw that she was standing on some huge glass platform, and what's more, the floor looked like it was made of stained glass. She could clearly see the images engraved into the glass.

First, she saw in the middle a picture of three girls, all within circles that showed only their faces, and they seemed to be connected together in a trinity symbol fashion.

One seemed to be an older version of Willow, with her orange-blondish colored fox ears, and her blond hair with red streaks. It also showed her same deep green eyes, similar to a fox's eye. It showed only her face, so she couldn't tell what else she was wearing. Willow couldn't tell how much older her image was, either.

The second girl that was next to Willows image was a girl with cat-like features. She had cat ears and black hair. She also had red eyes that seemed to be like a cats, with the pupils slit like a cats.

The final girl was below both the image of the other girl and Willow's image. The girl had blond hair and she also had animal ears, which were a squirrel's. She had sky blue eyes that looked similar to those of the girl with the black hair and cat features. She was wearing glasses as well and Willow though she saw some wings behind that girl, probably coming from the shoulders, but she couldn't tell.

Within the little trinity symbol, Willow also saw other symbols, which was in the same fashion as the girls faces were arranged. One of the symbols Willow recognized, but the other two she couldn't. Starting clockwise, from the top right, they were the Hidden sand symbol, the Hidden leaf symbol, and finally, at the bottom, the symbol for Hidden Waterfall.

There were two large figures that seemed to dominate the entire stain glass mural. Both figures were facing each other and had their arms crossed as they looked at each other. The mural showed only the top portion of their body. On the left was a man, and on the right was a woman.

The man had long blond-or rather, golden-hair that fell to his shoulder, with piercing cold blue eyes that seemed to show an inner storm happening within the man. He looked to be in his twenties, but Willow felt that he was much older than that. His eyes were slitted like the cat girls. He also had a pair of horns on his head, pointed forward. But his most interesting feature was that he had _wings._ Not just a pair of wings-but three of them. They looked bat like in appearance, but Willow knew better-they were dragon wings. The man wore a long dark cloak, so Willow couldn't see what else he was wearing, but she saw that one of his hands seemed to be wearing a metallic yellow glove.

The girl that was facing this man also looked to be in her twenties. She seemed to be the polar opposite of the dragon man, as she had slitted red eye that seemed to burn with a cold inner fire, and dark hair that was slightly shorter than the mans own hair. She also wore a dark cloak, same as the man. Her most prominent features, though, were that she had what looked like thick whisker marks on her face and a pair of fox ears….

"Just_ like me."_ Willow thought to herself. She looked at these two figures for a while, especially that of the girl.

The man himself, in Willow's opinion, was both very mysterious and slightly terrifying, yet despite that she did not feel threatened by him. In a way, she felt strangely comforted. However, the woman for her gave her a bad feeling, though she knew not why, only that she had some sort of connection to her. She looked at them for a bit more before looking at the image between them.

The trinity symbol was level with the heads of the 2 figures. It seemed that maybe the figures were focusing on the figures inside the trinity symbol-or maybe the figures had their attention at each other. Either way, Willow did not ponder on this for very long and continued to look at the rest of the mural.

On the left side of the image of the man were three shadow silhouettes of people with their backs turned from Willow. Willow could not see any particular features or colors, only their shadows. The only distinct features she could see from them were that they were all male.

One had a large gourd-like thing on his back, and had spiky hair. The other boy seemed to have spiky hair and wolf-like ears. The final boy, she could see nothing special about him except he seemed to have long hair, and for some reason, there was a fox right next to him, near his feet.

Surrounding all of these images on the edge of the platform Willow was on were the images of several other faces of people Willow didn't know.

Starting clockwise, the first image was of a man with spiked auburn colored hair. He had unusual looking eyes that scared Willow a little, and he had what looked like some bridge piercing or tattoos. He had a familiar sort of face; one that Willow, for some reason, would not doubt would belong in her family if she had any left.

The second face was of a man or woman, Willow could not tell. He/she had long blond hair, most of it covering the left portion of his/her face. Willow also saw what looked like a scope on his/her left eye, but she couldn't really tell what it was since most of his/her hair covered it up.

The third face was that of a female. She had a very pretty face, and she had long blue hair with a flower in it. However, despite her pretty face, she had a rather cold look on it, and Willow quickly continued to the next one, a little afraid at her cold face.

The fourth person had long black hair that ended in a ponytail, and he had an almost emotionless face that that scared Willow. It wasn't the face itself that scared Willow, but rather, the red eyes he had, and the strange things-the three comma marks that surrounded a small pupil- that he had in his eyes that terrified Willow so much that she quickly looked away and looked at the other face that was next.

The fifth person was the strangest person Willow had ever seen. He looked more plant-like than man-like. He had, what Willow could see, a Venus fly trap that seemed to be eating his head, and his face was down the middle. It was two colors, one portion white and the other portion black. He had pupil-less yellow eyes on both sides.

The sixth person was just as strange as the previous man, but he was, in Willow's opinion, the creepiest and, the evilest out of all of them. He was a man with a face that can only be described as _snake-like_. He literally had snakelike eyes and his face was snaky too. He also had pale skin and long black hair. She didn't like this man at all and quickly moved on to the next image.

The seventh person was just about as strange as the plant or the snake man, not creepy, but fiercer looking. He had blue skin and teeth that were shark like, and weird blue spiky hair. So it was no wonder that the moment Willow saw him, the first thing that popped into her mind was "shark."

The next person was a man with a mask that completely covered the bottom portion of his face and he had strange green eyes. Willow felt that, for some strange reason, he was very old, even though he didn't look old at all.

The ninth person was another man with long grey hair and eyes that looked pink. However, what got her attention the most was the fact that his entire face seemed to be painted black except for the white where his skull would be. His appearance gave Willow the impression that this man could not be hurt, or even killed, by anything, that he was almost…_immortal. _

The tenth person she saw was a boy with red hair and an emotionless sort of expression on his face. His appearance looked a bit puppet like to Willow for some reason, but she couldn't figure out why.

The final person was a man with spiky hair wearing a strange mask over his entire face, one that had only one eyehole on the right side of his face. From that single hole, it turned into a whirlpool sort of shape that spread out to the edges of the mask.

Each of these people had some sort of kanji lettering behind their images, but Willow was unable to see what they said. All of these images were of people she didn't know and they made her wonder whether or not she would know them in the future, or if they were from her past…

She had no time to ponder this, because as soon as she was done looking over the last image on the stained glass mural, she heard a loud noise coming from behind her, as if a huge slab of metal was being lifted or a huge iron gate that was rusty was being opened. Willow turned around and was surprised at what she saw.

Seeming to emerge from the very darkness that surrounded her, a large door came into her view and moved slowly towards the platform Willow was on until it stopped right at the edge of the platform.

The door itself was huge, about as tall and as wide as the inside of a cathedral. The door itself was black in color, and if one were to look at it from the side, they would see only the door but nothing behind it.

It had lettering on it that Willow, at first, couldn't read because she didn't recognize the language. The lettering was certainly not in any Kanji she was familiar with-and she could read very well, which was something she prided herself in.

Around the door there seemed to be multiple large chains that went around the whole length of the door, as if they were put there to keep the door locked from whatever was behind it. In the middle was a huge carved image of a giant fox with nine tails. However, this nine tailed fox had a terrifying appearance, for its face had the look to kill, and Willow saw that there seemed to be a strange fire that surrounded the entire fox's. On the foxes head, Willow could see a pair of curled horns, like a goat almost. All over the fox were strange markings that surrounded its body. All in all, the fox completely terrified Willow for some strange reason, and as she tried to look at the words and the fox itself, but she was interrupted, as the door had started to move a bit.

Then the door moved completely, with a large resounding bang that echoed throughout the darkness. The door shook even more as something tried to break itself out of the door. Then, the door started to open slowly on its own.

As it opened, a dark mist started to leak out. As the door opened wider, more of the mist came out and began to spread all across the platform floor. Willow grew scared as it came closer to her until it covered the entire floor of the platform. Willow smelled the mist as it surrounded her-and it made her want to vomit. The mist had no particular odor, but Willow smelled something. It seemed to be nothing more than pure….darkness. Evil, tainted, sickening darkness, full of sadness and sorrow and anger. The sort of darkness you could find in a persons heart.

The door continued opening until the chains that bound it together started to strain on the door and allowed it to open no further. As soon as it reached that point, Willow heard a sound that sent chills up and down her spine; a low growl that came from a very evil creature, something that wasn't animal, human or even demon-but rather, something much more powerful, malevolent, and evil, something that seemed to be much older than Willow could imagine.

Then she heard an even greater noise that froze Willow and made her stop breathing in fear; a bloodthirsty roar that echoed all around the room. With that roar came a huge amount of charka that literally blasted Willow away.

Willow barely managed to hold on for dear life until the wind died away. Willow managed to get to her feet, thinking the worst was over.

It was only getting started.

As Willow got up and looked at the door once more, she saw that something was looking _back._ Behind the door she saw a pair of demonic red eyes, staring at her, piercing her, as if they were burning themselves onto Willows very soul. They stared at her with such killer intent that Willow once more found herself frozen. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even _think._ All she could do was stare at those bloodthirsty eyes, eyes that bore into her very soul, eyes that seemed to swallow her up into darkness, eyes that seemed to be from hell itself…

Then things got worse when the thing began to speak.

"**Well, if it isn't the little brat that caused us to exist, the one who created all this pain for us by simply living. I have such the urge to taste your blood and to crush you in my jaws!"** It gave off another bloodcurdling roar.

As the thing said this, Willow started to tremble even more than she already was. She was already scared out of her mind from the thing just standing there, and the last thing she needed at that moment was for it to tell her about wanting to eat and kill her. She tried to put a brave face on, but failed to her dismay.

The thing within the gate, however, found her trying to stand up to it very funny. **"Let us out! Let us out, Willow Kitsune, so we can devour you!"** It roared once more, causing Willow to fall to ground, cowering in fear. She wanted that thing to stop roaring in her face, she wanted it to disappear, or at least she wanted to disappear from its sight.

"**Let us out, Willow Kitsune! You stupid bitch, daughter of a whore, you little dirty kit, shame of our flesh, you half bred little wasted piece of vermin, I said LET US OUT!!" **With this final word, the beast roared-until its roar echoed all over its door, until it made the entire mural shake, until the very darkness that surrounded Willow shook in fear.

Then, from within the door, the beast shot out flames-unnatural, greenish flames, dark evil black flames, and red flames that seemed to dance and move on its own. In fact, the flames were moving on their own. As soon as they hit the ground, they suddenly began to take form. Some took the forms of humans, other's of otherworldly creatures. Yet they all had faces within the flames-all had the same expression of torture and pain, and they kept appearing and disappearing. Willow could hear the resounding moans, wails and screams of each figure, their last moments playing out in Willows head, the monster in the door laughing a demonic laugh that resounded through the very being of Willow, and the otherworldly figures on whom the faces were on coming closer to her. Willow was on the edge of the mural, trapped and with no place to go. Just waiting for them to grab her, for them to give her an eternity of hell….

Willow put her knees close to her head and rocked back in forth, waiting for it all to stop, waiting for it to disappear, waiting for morning, this was a nightmare that was too real.

"Please make it stop, please make it stop." Willow whispered to herself as tears made their way down her face. Her tears slowly turned into full blown sobs of sorrow and fear.

She continued crying until she felt that something had changed around her. She no longer heard the roars of the beast, and neither did she feel frightened anymore. In fact she felt a sense of peace slowly come over her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that everything had gone white and that the door with the terrifying beast along with the platform she was on had disappeared as well. She was now floating in a bright light, and she felt free once more, at peace with herself…

Willow saw something in the bright light that, at first, she couldn't tell what it was. As it got darker against the light, she realized it was a person. She couldn't see the person very clearly, but could tell that it was a woman, with long, blond hair, beautiful deep green eyes, and a smile on her face that Willow hadn't seen for a long time and thought she would never see it again.

"Kaa-san…mommy…" she whispered as the figure smiled

Willow felt her eyes become heavy until she fell into a deep sleep, and knew no more.

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

The bright rays of the sun pierced through the dark alleyway that Willow was currently sleeping in. Willow felt the sun's heat before she saw its rays. She woke up slowly, her eyes still heavy.

She managed to sit up from where she was sleeping and yawned, revealing her long canine teeth. Willow got up from where she slept, her thick, bushy tail coming free from where she had wrapped it around her waist.

Willow took her blanket and folded it neatly, before taking it and her teddy bear with her. She went deeper into the alleyway, and away from the streets, which were starting to fill with people. She went further in until she found what she was looking for.

Behind one of the large dumpsters was a large hole that went straight into the side of an abandoned building. This hole led into a small room, which was empty, except for her various possessions.

She never slept within the building because it was, to her, too scary to sleep in. The shadows that appeared inside the building at night looked like the shadows that chased her around in her dreams. That, and the fact that she only "moved" here yesterday, so she wasn't sure what else could be in the building. She could never be sure of anything anymore, not since…

Willow shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. No, she mustn't think of that right now. Her mother had told her that she had to be strong, and she was going to do what her mother wanted. Trying to keep her head high, Willow gathered her blanket and teddy bear and put them in the corner where the rest of her earthly possessions were.

The few items she had were her teddy bear, blanket, a small picture of her and her mom which was slightly burnt on the edges, a necklace that her mother gave to her, several kunai and shuriken, a beat up ninja headband with the symbol of Suna on it, and a giant scroll that was about as big as Willow and had the Kanji for "seal" on it that she was unable to open.

These items were the only ones Willow managed to salvage from her old home, which had burnt down. Willow remembered that day, but she wished she could forget it. The problem was that it was forever burned into her heart, and everything in that room, including her, reminded her of that day.

Each item was a part of her mother's memory, when she looked at one item, she would be reminded of her mom, and, like a chain, all of these memories would lead to another until she remembered her mother's soft voice, her smile, and how she used to make Willow laugh, and how she would comfort her, and how she would protect her when _they_ came, and how…

Willow felt tears streaming down her face, and despite what she did, she couldn't stop them from coming out. So she decided to do the only thing that made sense at the moment.

She cried her poor heart out and let her tears of sadness rain down. The pain in her heart was so great that she sat down and sobbed holding her knees close to her. Her mournful cries echoing within the empty building, as she wept at the memories of her mother. The only difference from when she was little was that her mom wasn't going to comfort her this time, or ever again.

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

It was a beautiful morning in Suna and there were plenty of people out and about, going about their daily routine, simply taking a walk, or whatever they felt like doing that morning.

One of the busiest places in all of Suna was the bazaar. Where there were plenty of open shops, with vendors selling fruit, fish, and other such items, either made by their own craft or imported. And here in this busy bazaar, two mischievous people were planning to rob it of its worth.

Two figures looked down from the rooftops high above the bazaar area. Both were odd looking in appearance.

One was a boy of about six years old, wearing a brown poncho, with a light brown shirt underneath it that had the symbol of Suna on its back. He also brown pants, and had a holster on his right leg that was used to store Kunai, he also wore navy blue sandals. The boy himself had brown hair and brown eyes to match, but his most striking features were the fact he had two brown wolf ears protruding out of the top of his head and he also had a long wolf tail coming out of a small hole in his pants. On his face were whiskers that resembled those of a wolf, and he had elongated canine teeth.

The second boy was about five years old. He wore a simple white shirt with light brown pants, with a kunai holster like his friend, but this time it was on his left side, he also wore blue sandals. This boy had long, snow white hair that went to about mid back and some of it covered the left portion of his face. The boy also had brilliant light blue eyes, so light that they almost looked white if you looked at them at the right angle.

Both boys watched the crowds go about their business, unaware of who was watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to make a strike.

One of the boys, white one with the white hair, spoke up. "So, you ready to put our plan to action, Subaku-kun?"

The boy named Subaku, the one with the wolf features, simply smirked before replying "Let's do it, Takara-kun."

Both disappeared in the blink of an eye, preparing to attack the unsuspecting crowd below.

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

Meanwhile, Willow Kitsune was walking towards the bazaar area, wearing a ragged brown cloak with a hood. She had the hood on so no one could see her fox ears, and she had her tail tucked away in her pants.

As she entered the bazaar, she saw the various stalls full of fresh fruit, meat and other valuables on sale. She looked enviously with hunger at the food that was so close and yet so far. Her stomach began to growl again, and she quickly looked around, trying to find something that could cure her hunger. However, she knew better than to beg for food, she knew that she wouldn't receive any, and would probably be chased away or beaten for even daring to ask.

As she continued walking, ignored by the crowd, she heard a song coming from a nearby radio that someone had turned on. She didn't really pay attention, preferring to search for food instead.

_She calls out to the man on the street_

_Sir, can you help me?_

_Its cold and I've no where to sleep_

_Is there somewhere you can tell me?_

_He walks on, doesn't look back_

_He pretends he can't hear her_

_Starts to whistle as he crosses the street_

_Seems embarrassed to be there_

_Oh, think twice_

_Cause it's another day for you and me in paradise_

_Oh, think twice_

_Cause it's another day for you_

_You and me in paradise_

_She calls out to the man on the street_

_He can see she's been crying_

_She's got blisters on the soles of her feet_

_She can't walk but she's trying…_

Willow heard the song, and thought in the back of her mind that it really did describe the situation she was in…although, if she asked any random person on the street for help, more than likely they wouldn't ignore her, but simply chase her or beat her.

Willow continued on, waiting to see if she could somehow get the food in the stalls. She could make a grab for a piece of food when they weren't looking, but she didn't want to steal, she had been taught by her mom never to steal.

Memories of her mother once again flooded Willow's mind, and she felt her heart throb in sorrow. She could no longer cry at the moment; she didn't have the tears to cry anymore.

She finally came to a decision to rummage through a nearby dumpster, to see if there were any leftovers worth eating. At least it would be better than nothing.

She made her way to a nearby dumpster and began to look for food, but with no luck. As she continued looking, her hunger finally started to hurt her and she knew that she would have to either steal or starve. It wasn't like her mom was ever going to chastise for stealing again.

As she looked around, trying to decide which stall to steal from, she suddenly spied a boy about her age, with long white hair and a rather pleasant face, strolling towards one of the stalls, trying to act as casual as he could. As Willow watched in amazement, she saw the boy go up to a stall full of fruit, and quickly take one of the apples on sale there.

However, the vendor who owned the stall unfortunately spotted the boy and caught him red handed. "Hey, kid, you better be able to pay for that!" the fat vendor shouted out. He was indeed huge, and had the face of a murderer.

"Oh, gomen-nasai, but its just that I was very hungry, and I couldn't resist. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to take it like that. If you give me a moment, I can go get some money from my parents. How much is it?" The white haired boy said very politely, as he put the apple back in place.

As the boy tried to talk his way out of trouble, Willow suddenly spotted another boy stealing from behind the vendors back. Willows eyes widened when she saw this boy, because he had wolf ears and whiskers, and Willow was sure that she saw a tail as well.

"He's just like me…" Willow whispered to herself, as she continued to watch the scene unfold in front of her.

While the white haired boy was still talking with the vendor, the wolf boy was still stealing fruit from the stall and picked the vendor's pocket from behind his back. Willow was sure that the two boys were working together, since she saw the wolf boy wink at his partner before disappearing with a sack full of goods, and the white haired boy nodded in response.

"Hmm, alright, I'll let you off this once, but if I catch you stealing again, I'll cut off your hands!" The vendor said in a rather stern tone.

"Arrigato-gosaimasu! I promise I wont steal from you again!" the white haired boy said, before running away from the stall, leaving the vendor blissfully unaware that he had been robbed blind.

Willow was amazed at what she saw. Two boys her age had just robbed that man, and what's more, they had food! Willow was determined to look for them, not for the food, but because both of them, especially the wolf one, were just like her: alone, abandoned and outcasts in this cruel village. She was sure of it.

As she went over to where the white haired boy was a few moments earlier, she suddenly saw one of the apples from the stall on the ground. She picked it up, and, letting her hunger decide over her good judgment, she took a bite.

It was probably the most refreshing thing she had ever eaten. However, her happiness was all too soon taken away, as a huge shadow loomed over her. Before she could react, she suddenly found herself being held high in the air, her feet dangling inches from the ground.

A huge hand had grabbed both of her small ones and she found herself face to face with the mean vendor whom the boys she saw before robbed.

"Another thief!" the man roared in her face, as Willow made an innocent face, hoping it might be enough for him to let her go.

It didn't work

Suddenly, Willow found her arms pinned down hard on a table that the vendor had. She looked up in terror, at the huge scimitar that he had raised above her head.

"You had better be able to pay for that apple, little girl. No one steals from my cart!"

"Please, sir, if you can let me go, I can pay you. Look, I have money…"

It was true. Willow did indeed have money in her pockets, but she hadn't planed to use it, since she had very little of it, and she had wanted to save it. She would have only used it as a last resort, but right now, it was her only hope.

However, she made a huge mistake on her part as she tried to get the money in her pockets. As she freed her arm, she accidentally took off her hood, revealing her two fox ears.

As soon as Willow had taken off her hood, the man immediately recoiled in fear before his face turned into one of hatred and anger as he realized what Willow was.

"Demon!" the man cried out harshly. Next thing she knew, Willow felt the man hit her with the pommel of his sword in her face.

Willow was thrown on the ground from the force of the blow, and a trickle of blood came out of her mouth. Struggling to get up, Willow saw that the man was coming towards her. Willow tried to scoot away, but realized that her escape routes were blocked off by the crowd of people now surrounding her and the man. She was trapped.

"How dare you try to steal from my cart half breed?! How dare you even show your face around here?! It's bad enough that you're alive when no one wants you, but this is far enough! I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" the man brutally kicked Willow as he talked, taking great pleasure in inflicting as much pain as possible on her.

The crowd that had gathered around them immediately started cheering for the man. "Get the demon!" "Kill her!" "Kick her good! Make her pay for even living in our village!" "Kill that demon bitch!" the villagers cried out to the man. There were some ninjas present that could have easily dispersed the crowd and stopped the violence, but they chose to watch the spectacle. After all, they felt the same as the villagers about the fox girl.

"What's going on?" yelled one of the ninjas. A young male Jounin with blond hair and rather womanly features exclaimed as he pushed through the crowd, trying to see what was going on.

"Relax, Yashamaru. There's nothing to worry about. That man over here is simply doing the village a favor by getting rid of a pest." replied one of the ninja who was watching the spectacle.

"No, it doesn't even deserve the title of pest. He's just getting rid of a problem that has plagued this village for too long. Hey, if he does get rid of it, I think the Kazekage should award him for outstanding bravery or something." "Yeah, this man should deserve some sort of title for getting rid of this problem. He'll be a hero!" the ninja's companion said, and several murmurs of agreement went up at this.

Yashamaru, now very curious, looked over the crowd and found what they were all cheering at. As soon as he saw, his face changed from one of horror to anger at the villagers and his ninja comrades.

"The only title that man will get is murderer!" yelled Yashamaru as he pulled out a kunai and tried to go to Willows defense. However, he was stopped by both ninjas and several other villagers as they held him down.

"Not so fast, demon lover. You may protect the Kazekage-sama's son, but that doesn't give you the right to protect another of those disgusting things. This village has one demon too many. Now stay put and watch." said one of the ninjas.

Yashamaru struggled against their grip, but he couldn't free himself. The only thing he could do was watch as the poor girl got beaten to death. He felt his heart break, he broke his promise Yoshiro to watch over both her and Willow.

Tears formed in his eyes as he watched the man brutally beat the poor fox girl, and he whispered to himself. "Yoshiro, please forgive me. I couldn't keep my promise to protect you, and now I can't even protect Willow. Please forgive me."

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

Meanwhile, Willow was trying to get something out of her pocket that she thought might save her, but the man had either kicked her, stepped on her tail, kicking her mangled body around, taking special care in inflicting as much pain as possible on her.

Finally, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out from her pockets with her, now bloody, hands. The all important item was the money she had tried to give to the man earlier to pay for the apple.

"Please, sir, I have money. I can pay for it…" Willow held out the money to him. It was more than enough to pay for the apple that Willow had eaten. The vendor stopped beating up on her briefly and took the money greedily before going back to beating Willow once more.

"No, that's still not enough for the apple. For monsters, it is extra, and that doesn't even come close to covering it!" The man yelled in fury, even though he fully knew that the money she had just handed to him would be able to pay for all the apples he had in the cart and more.

"You do know what the penalty for stealing is, don't you?" the man asked Willow, who simply looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. The man hated the way she stared at him, so he roughly took her arms once more and placed them on the table that he had used before.

He raised his scimitar up in the air once more over his head, as he prepared to chop Willow's hands off. The crowd around them roared in enthusiasm and anticipation, cheering the man on. Willow shut her eyes tightly, tears once more streaming out of her eyes, as she waited for the pain that would come from the man's blade chopping off her hands.

But, it never came.

Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from above Willow's head. Willow was frightened at first, but when she didn't feel anything, she managed to open one eye and saw who had screamed bloody murder.

It was the vendor who had cried out, as he clutched something bloody in his right hand. Since he had released his grip on her, she took this opportunity to distance herself from the cruel man.

She looked around, and saw that the crowd around them, which had been cheering for her death moments before, now looked horrified at what was happening. She didn't understand what was going on, but she realized it must have something to do with the vendor's hand. She caught a glimpse at why the vendor was holding in his right hand, and to her horror, she discovered that he didn't have a right hand. It looked like it had been cut clean off his wrist, and the amount of blood that was pouring out was enough to fill a small river.

She also saw the scimitar that the man was about to use, laying on the ground surrounded by, what looked like, little pieces of what looked like ice covered in blood. Willow didn't know what had happened to the vendor's hand, and honestly, she didn't care, so long as she got away. But she was still rather curious to know what had saved her.

The two boys Willow saw earlier stealing from the vendor, Takara and Subaku, were hidden in an alleyway only a little further up from the stall they had stolen from, enjoying fruits of their labor. Suddenly, they saw people running towards the stall they had stolen from. Curiosity had gotten the better of them, and they had decided to look at what the commotion was.

They soon saw a large crowd around the same stall they had stolen at, but the crowd was so thick they wouldn't have been able to see anything. Subaku was frustrated when he couldn't get through.

"Hey, let me through! What the hell is going on? It must be some sort of fight or something…" Subaku said as he tried to unsuccessfully squeeze his way through the crowd, who were now cheering at what ever was happening.

"Subaku-kun." Takara, the white haired boy said to his wolf like companion. Subaku saw Takura pointing to the roof of one of the buildings above the stall, and Subaku grinned in acknowledgment before both of them quickly made their way up the building. They got to the top and looked down at the scene that was unfolding below them.

What they saw shocked both of them. They saw the very same vendor they had tricked beating up a little girl with blond hair that had red streaks going down it. But what shocked them the most was that this reddish-blond haired girl had two fox like ears and a tail.

"Subaku-kun, that girl…you don't think she is..?" Takara asked his stunned friend, who was looking at the scene with horror written all over his face.

Subaku's horrified face turned to one of anger as he continued to watch the man brutally beat the girl. "No doubt about it. She's just like me. We have to do something Takara!"

"But what can we do, Subaku-kun?" Takara asked his friend anxiously.

"I have a plan. Do you still have that water we stole?" Subaku asked his companion. Takara nodded, and Subaku explained his plan to him.

Just as the vendor was about to chop Willow's hands off, Subaku and Takara had put their plan to action. As soon as the man put his scimitar high in the air, ready to strike, Takara grabbed a water bottle they had stolen and, carefully positioning himself on top of the stall canopy, dumped the contents of the water bottle on the hand holding the scimitar.

Before the man even knew what was going on, Takara inhaled deeply, and exhaled in the direction of the soaked hand. The vendor's wet hand froze completely. Then Subaku came down and, with precise aim, threw a kunai at the man's hand. As soon as it made contact, the hand shattered like glass, leaving behind a bloody stump.

Both boys grinned at their work and dropped down to where Willow was as soon as she was out of immediate danger. Both stood between her and still stunned crowd. Wasting no time, Subaku grabbed Willow's hand, and before she could protest, both he and Takara disappeared in a small whirlwind that kicked up enough dust to cover their escape. When the dust settled, there was absolutely no trace of them among the stunned crowd.

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

"Hey, wait! Stop!" Willow protested as she was literally dragged by the wolf boy across the rooftops of Suna, with the white haired boy running next to him. The wolf boy could apparently run very fast, as Willow found herself flying behind the wolf boy.

Finally, both boys stopped on one of the rooftops and Willow, who had barely managed to keep up with the boy who dragged her, found herself kissing the roof.

"Owww… that hurt." her voice was muffled by the fact she was still face down on the roof. She slowly got up and rubbed her nose, which had been between her and the roof. Looking around, she saw her saviors a few feet from her.

"I think we've lost them, Subaku-kun." the white haired boy said to his wolf companion.

"Of course we have! No one can outrun the fastest shinobi in all of Suna!" Subaku, the wolf boy, said to his white haired companion, with a smug and proud expression on his face.

"Technically, we're not shinobi…" Takara said. This comment made Subaku glare at his white haired friend.

"Oh yeah? Well, someday ill be the greatest shinobi that Suna has ever had! Maybe Ill even be the Kazekage someday!" Subaku cried out triumphantly.

"That is if the shinobi of this village do not capture us and send us to prison, or kill us for our crimes of stealing." Takara replied cheerfully.

"Ha! They've never been able to catch us and they never will! Maybe I'm not a true shinobi but I am the fastest person in this entire village! Those ninjas have never even caught me once, and all my plans have gone perfectly!" Subaku said with a confident smile.

"Well, all the plans so far. We've only been lucky because of pure chance, but one day we may find ourselves in a situation where everything does not go according to plan. And knowing you, you don't act to well when your plans don't work out. You simply panic and tend to do more reckless things, which may one day end us getting killed." Takara said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot for ruining the moment, Takura." Subaku said sullenly, his thunder from before now gone.

"You welcome. It's what I do." Takura replied cheerfully.

"Well, we better check on that girl. Hey girl…wait, where'd she go?" Subaku asked, confused, for Willow was no where in sight. Takura and Subaku looked all over the rooftop, but she had simply disappeared.

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

While Subaku and Takara had been bickering, Willow saw her chance to once more make her escape. Although they had just saved her life, she was still frightened at what they might do to her.

She had met kids before and the experience with them hadn't been good. When she had tried to play with kids her own age, the parents of the children would drag their children away from her, and later on, they would run away from her, due to what their parents had told them about her.

Also, older kids she encountered had the tendency to beat her up a lot when they spotted her, so she made the habit of staying away from places that had kids or were filled with people most of the time.

So it was no wonder that she found herself running away from her saviors, due to past experience with other kids. Even though they were like her; lonely outcasts…

As she continued running, she began to have second thoughts about running away from her rescuers, when all of a sudden; she heard a noise that was rapidly getting louder as she ran down the alleyways of Suna.

Then, out of nowhere, came the thing she least expected to see within Suna; a tornado coming down the alley that Willow was running in, and it was right behind her and catching up fast!

Willow stopped and bolted the other direction hoping to escape the tornado, but to her surprise, she saw the white haired boy from before-Takara-standing at the other end, with his arms folded, blocking her way.

Willow turned with the intention to escape Takara, but realized she was running straight back to the tornado. Seeing as she had no where to run, Willow crouched down on the floor and shielded her eyes, preparing herself for the worst, She felt the tornado coming closer and closer, yet as it came, it started to die down until she couldn't feel it anymore.

However, she heard the noise of footsteps coming closer -from both directions- and she shut her eyes harder, wishing to herself that whatever was coming closer to go away.

The footsteps stopped, and Willow trembled in fear, she could feel that they were right over her head, and she waited for them to start taunting or beating her, like other kids have done.

She felt something touch her shoulder, and she cringed even further, squeaking softly in fear when she felt the touch, but then she heard the gentle voice of a boy say "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Willow opened her eyes at the kind words that were being directed at her, and looked over her shoulder to see that it was Takara who had spoken to her.

"Yeah, we totally kicked that guy's ass. He won't hurt you anymore." said the wolf boy, Subaku. He grinned as he said this, looking happy at the thought.

"So, you hurt at all, girl?" Subaku asked.

"Of course she's hurt, Subaku-kun! Even you wouldn't have been able to survive injuries like that!" Takara said to his friend while slapping him over the head.

Takara then began to inspect Willow for injuries, but to his surprise, he found that she wasn't as badly hurt as he thought. Despite all the injuries she had received from the vendor, she got away with only a few bruises and cuts that seemed to be healing already. Takara suspected that, some of the injuries had already healed themselves.

"_She's' just like Subaku-kun… she heals fast." _Takura thought in his mind.

Suddenly, a loud growl broke the silence. It was so loud that Takara and Subaku thought that there some fierce dog growling at them nearby and they both jumped up, ready to fight whatever was threatening them. However, they heard the growl again and turned to find its real source-Willow's stomach.

Willow, upon realizing that it was her stomach that was growling, blushed in embarrassment. Both boys smiled, relieved that it wasn't some rabid animal, but just an empty stomach.

"I guess you're hungry, huh? Here." Subaku said as he grabbed an apple from the sack of stolen goods and handed it to Willow. Willow looked at it with caution before taking it.

"Heh, you won't have to worry about that troublesome vendor taking it away from you anymore. You're safe." Takura said with a kind smile on his face.

Willow stared at it; suspicion worming its way into her mind. Should she take the apple? She had the right to be suspicious, any person, who wasn't her mom, that tried to offer her something or pretend to be nice to her only ended up trying to kill her in the end. Though these boys _did_ save her life…

So instead she opted to sniff before eating, trying to see if it was real or not.

"What are you waiting for? We haven't done anything to it, honest!" Subaku said with an honest face.

Willow felt that he was telling the truth, and choosing hunger over suspicion, she took a bite of the apple.

Willow felt the juices immediately quench her thirst and the apple itself cure her hunger. As soon as she realized that it was a real apple, she immediately began to eat it as if it was the last apple on the planet.

Both boys laughed at how she ate, and also took apples from the sack and began eating alongside their new friend.

"So, what's your name?" Takara asked politely while Willow helped herself to another apple, tossing the core of the other apple to the ground, and eating the new one from the sack.

"Willow Kitsune." she replied though a mouth full of apple.

Takara and Subaku were confused, since they didn't speak 'mouthfullese.'

Willow, realizing this, swallowed the apple and turned to her friends. "Willow Kitsune." Willow repeated in Japanese.

"Nice to meet you, Kitsune-san." Takara said.

"Oh, please, just call me Willow." Willow said with a blush on her face.

"Very well then, Willow-san. My name is Takara Shiro, 5 years old." Takura said, introducing himself.

"And my name is Subaku, 5 years old and I'm the fastest ninja in all of Suna, and the future Kazekage!" said the wolf boy Subaku, with full confidence at what he said was true.

"The fastest ninja in all of Suna? Really?" Willow asked Subaku in awe.

"You bet! Remember that tornado? That was me. I can go so fast I can create tornados when I run. There's no ninja in Suna who can outrun me, not even the Kazekage!" Subaku said with pride in his voice.

"Willow-san, do you want some water?" Takara asked as he pulled out some bottles of water from the sack.

Willow nodded, and Takara handed her along with Subaku and himself some water bottles.

As they drank in silence, Willow took her water bottle, and asked "Takara, what can you do?" unfortunately, as she said this, her hands slipped and about half the water spilled onto the ground.

Takara, seeing the distress on Willow's face, simply smiled, and waved his hand in a strange fashion. Suddenly, the water that was on the ground came out like it was alive, and formed itself into a blob floating in midair. Willow watched in amazement as the pure water slowly made itself go right back into Willow's water bottle, without missing a drop.

"I have a Kekkei Genkai, or special bloodline, that allows me to control, or freeze, water. You saw me use it when we rescued you. First, I got the hand soaked. Then I began to freeze both the water outside his hand, and the blood within his hand, since blood is liquid too." Takara explained.

"Then, while the vendor's hand was frozen, I threw my kunai really hard, so it shattered like glass." Subaku said.

A question from the back of Willow's mind that had been annoying her since her rescue finally surfaced, and she decided to risk it.

"I have a question. Why did you save me from that man?" Willow asked both boys.

They both looked at her and then at each other before looking at her again.

"That man was beating you up. We had to do something. It's not like me to strand around and watch an innocent person get beat up and then killed over a simple apple. Plus, it wasn't right that he beat you up simply because you're different. Why somebody should suffer simply because they are different is wrong. I don't ever want to see that kind of suffering again. That's why, when I become the Kazekage, I will have to be respected, and I will change this village's cruel ways of treating others simply because of their looks, or their heritage. That is my dream." Subaku said.

Both Takara and Willow looked at him in amazement, never having heard him say this before.

"Subaku, we should go back to the hideout. I'm sure it's not going to be safe anymore once those ninja find us. They'll try to hunt us down."

"Yeah, I know. C'mon Willow, let's go." Subaku said as he and Takura stood up.

"Wait!" Willow said as she got up.

"What is it?" Subaku asked.

"It's just that I need to get some things that are important to me. Is it okay if we go there first? It won't take long, I promise." Willow said.

"Of course we can. Subaku lets go." Takara replied.

"Alrighty then." Subaku agreed.

"Arrigato! Please it won't take long…..URCK!"

Willows stopped midway through the sentence as her eyes widened as the sickening noise of metal stabbing flesh interrupted her. She stood there for a few moments before she fell forward, revealing a kunai lodged in her back.

"Willow!" Subaku and Takara exclaimed as their new found friend started to fall. Subaku got there first and caught her in his arms. Both boys looked in horror at the kunai embedded in her back. Then, they both saw-or rather, Subaku smelt and Takara saw it-poison along the linings of the kunai edge.

"Looks like you got one." Said a voice above them, and they both looked up to see several ninja on the roof's of the buildings that loomed above them, and then saw several more blocking either end of the ally. They were trapped.

"Now to get rid of the rest." The leader of the ninja said in a menacing tone, as he and the rest of the ninja pulled out kunai and other dangerous weapons, poised and ready to throw.

"Teme…" Subaku growled as he saw them pull out their weapons.

"Now!" yelled the leader, as all the ninjas threw their projectiles at the children, all of them coming from all directions. There was no chance that they could ever miss their target.

**To be continued**

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

**Song: Wind**

**First ending of Naruto**

**Band: **_Akeboshi_

**1) As the music begins, a brightly colored butterfly makes its way across a blue sky, the camera pointing towards a bright sun. The music changes and so does the image, changing from various scenes to the next. It shows a dune of sand before going to an image of a tree with the Kazekage's tower in the background, and then rapidly changes to an image of a soccer ball. The image changes to an image of an empty swing moving by itself in playground. Then it changes to an image of a door that is opened before finally changing to an image of a shadow of a girl with fox ears and tail against a wall. It makes a final change before the lyrics come of the same brightly colored butterfly inside a cage, trapped, against a sandy ground. **

**As the singing begins, the camera slowly comes down until it shows a girl with blond hair and red streaks going down her hair as well. It also shows she has a fox tail and ears and whiskers on her cheeks. She is wearing a brown shirt and brown pants with a hole in them for her fox tail to be let out, and she is also wearing some sort of small tattered brown poncho. She also wears brown boots and blue pants as well. The girl is Willow Kitsune.**

**She is facing the camera, but her head is down and she has her back looking towards a row of children behind her, who also have their backs facing her as well. **

_1).Cultivate your hungers before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down?_

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

**2) As the lyrics end, it shows a pair of hands (Willow's) trying to catch the brightly colored butterfly. As the singing begins again, the camera shows Willow running through sand dunes, from the left side of her, her face not visible, bits of teardrops visible, falling from her face because she is crying. She continues running until she trips and falls face first onto the sand.**

_2).My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed out me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

**3) It shows Willow on the ground, in something that looks that looks like the fetal position, and the teardrops are still visible, even though the camera is facing her from the air.**

_3).Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

**4) The same butterfly is shown flying away towards the sky, towards the sun, seemingly free. The image changes to show Willow still crying, the camera is facing her from the ground with her face visible and there is much sadness in her eyes. As the camera begins to back away from her, it shows three pairs of feet near her face. Willows face changes from one of sadness to happiness.**

**It shows an image of Willow sitting up straight, smiling happily at three boys looking down on her. Two are standing and one is on his knees, next to Willow. **

**The one on his knees is a boy about the same age as Willow, with wolf ears and a tail, wearing the same brown poncho as Willow and also wearing a light brown shirt with the Suna symbol on it and brown pants. He is wearing blue sandals. He has a hole in his pants to let his wolf tail out. **

**The second is a boy with snow white hair, wearing a white shit and brown pants, and also the same age as Willow. He too wears blue ninja sandals.**

**The final boy is a boy with red hair and a wearing a brown poncho similar to Willows, with blue pants, and blue ninja sandals. This is a younger Gaara.**

**The image then slowly fades out into white as the music ends.**

_4).Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH-N-KH**

**Shika: (slumping on armchair) Finally, that chapter is done. Phew, that was the longest chapter I've done so far…. (Dramatic pose) Now for the disclaimers!**

**Katani: (butts in) Shika here doesn't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. He doesn't own any of the songs by Phil Collins or by any of the Japanese bands. He doesn't even own the OC's! They belong to Willow and me. The only thing he does own is the plot for this story. **

**Shika: Hey, I wanted to do the disclaimers! **

**Katani: (Sticks her tongue at him)**

**Hato: (river of tears) Why did you kill Willow?! **

**Willow: And why did you make my story so sad? (Blows nose into tissue)**

**Shika: (dramatic pose) Because I can. Besides, it's your history anyway.**

**Willow: Oh, yeah….**

**Shika: (whispers) Airhead…**

**Katani: (evil aura) What did you say about Willow?!**

**Shika: Uh… (Dramatic pose) On to the preview!**

**Hato: Yay! I love the previews. (Grabs popcorn)**

**Katani: (mumble) I wonder if Willow, Subaku, and Takura can escape from those ninja.**

**Willow: (sniff) I hope I live through this chapter.**

**Hato: Hey, who's that sad kid on the swing holding the teddy bear?**

**Willow: Squee!! GAARA-KUN! It's Gaara! Yay! XD**

**Shika: Fangirl….**

**Willow: (anger vein) Shut up! I'm not a fan girl! Its just, well….GAARA!**

**Shika: You like him, don't you! (Evil grin) **

**Willow: (blushes) No, it's not like that! It's just…well…I…Uhhh**

**Shika: Also included next time: Some special guests will be joining us as well!**

**Katani: What guests? Whose coming?**

**Shika: You'll see….**

**Hato: I'm confused…**

**Shika: Not surprised. (Dramatic pose) **

**Katani: (hits over head) Stop that! It's annoying!**

**Shika: Ow…Next time on Legacy of the Kyuubi Chronicles: The child of the cursed sand. Until next time…**

**Everyone: BYE! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
